xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Sellers
Sellers is an Ormus and/or Hyams figure who appears to be a paraplegic man confined to a futuristic hoverchair - a result of Dr. Joachim Mizrahi, who shot him once in each leg, shortly before Mizrahi "suicided". Sellers is the third person in the Heinlein-Margulis-Sellers triad, for he has close connections to both men, especially in situations regarding the Zohar and Old Miltia. His roles have included advisor and middleman. However, he has close connections to the Ormus assassin Orgulla. Sellers destroyed Pleroma so that the Galaxy Federation would not continue to investigate the old U-TIC base. This shows that he does have significant power in Ormus. Although not a businessman in the Hyams front of the Ormus Society, Sellers is a scientist interested in the Zohar. Biography Sellers was a fellow colleague of Joachim Mizrahi, and had been is rival from then on. Sellers was originally from the Federation, not Abraxas, but defected to the U-TIC Organization and Ormus by a personal communication. He served as an Assistant Director, but doesn't possess any rank in Ormus. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, Sellers appears before Proto Omega and its system being maintained by Cecily and Cathe (the two sisters of Febronia that keep the Zohar under control). Margulis arrives and muses about the plot to make Joachim as the "mastermind" for the Miltian Conflict. Sellers replied that it was Kevin Winnicot's idea to make Mizrahi into a scape goat and comments that the boy is quite the tactician for his age. When told about the attack on the transport vehicles that were containing the Realians for the project, Sellers merely said that they only lost a few Realian models and that it won't affect the project. However, he expresses his concerns on what the Federation is planning to do next. Margulis then said that the Zohar activation must happen at the same time as the outbreak, thus allowing Proto Omega to be awakened. Margulis then asked Sellers if he had deciphered the Y-Data, and Sellers answered that he only found some file fragments, but Joachim won't tell him a single thing about it. Sellers then openly continued to say that he had got Winnicot to get some information from him, but doesn't know how it'll go. Margulis said that as long as the Zohar activation succeeds, then they can deal with the rest later. Sellers asked him on what's their plan, which Margulis answers that he'll pick him up and the others, along with the Zohar before Miltia enters in complete chaos. Sellers then walks away and replied that he won't hold his breath, should things go as planned. Sellers then stopped for a moment and said that, should it come down to it, then he'll lift the whole Song of Nephilim into space. He then left the Proto Omega room and left to continue with the plan. Sellers went to confront Joachim about his work on the Zohar experimentation, and about MOMO's creation. Sellers told him that he doesn't care about that "doll of a daughter" that Joachim is obsessed about, but he can't have Mizrahi forgetting about their real objective. For the operation has already begun. Joachim merely reminded Sellers that he and Winnicot formulated it, and doesn't see why they need him anymore. Sellers then told him that he'll be running the management of this project, if Joachim has lost his nerves. Mizrahi replied that he may do as he wishes, as it is no longer his concern. The two colleagues go their separate works, where Sellers continues on the Zohar activation, and Joachim continues his work for MOMO's creation. Some time after Joachim's death, and the Gnosis appeared because of Shion Uzuki's power with U-DO, Sellers attempted to escape the planet by forcing the Song of Nephilim to surface. It was at this time that he found Albedo Piazzolla in the center shaft of the Song, and apparently half-dead from his fight against Nigredo, the failsafe and executioner of the U.R.T.V.s. After successfully escaping Miltia before it was swallowed by the Abyss, Sellers handed over the Song of Nephilim to Albedo, and it served as the psychopathic U.R.T.V.'s home and headquarters. Xenosaga Episode I TO BE WRITTEN Xenosaga Episode II Sellers only appears in one cutscene.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDUcvZ9LmEs He is also mentioned by Orgulla, who says, "Damn you, Sellers!" Xenosaga Episode III Seller's fate is left ambiguous, as as he never appears again after the scene in which the Merkabah is absorbed by Abel's Ark, shortly after the party abandons it. Relationships Joachim Mizrahi Albedo Piazzolla Margulis Dmitri Yuriev Shion and company Quotes *''"Looking for someone. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll find the results you desire here."'' (to Shion and company) *''"Exactly. To accomplish great things, it is only natural to ignore trivial sacrifices. But I was still unable to reach the level of that man. Everything I've built was nothing more than pale imitations. Why?! How much of a difference can there be between him and me?! No. Perhaps this is exactly the difference between us. In the end, I, too, was that man's pale imitation."'' (to Jr.) *''"Insane? Oh, but of course. You can't change the world without a little insanity!"'' (to Jr.) *''"Don't get all excited. I have no intention of fighting you. My role was merely to buy time. That's all I can do, after all. Now get out of here! Or would you rather stay and be absorbed by Abel's Ark."'' (to Jr.) Trivia * Sellers appears to be based off Dr. Strangelove the title character from the movie Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. Dr. Strangelove, portrayed by actor Peter Sellers, appears as a wheelchair-bound square faced man who always wears sunglasses and has his hair combed over to the left. Gallery Sellers2.png|Sellers in Episode II. Chair.png|Hoverchair. Category:Scientists Category:Ormus members Category:Hyams employees Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:U-TIC members Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters